heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucifer
Lucifer is a supporting antagonist in Disney's 12th full-length animated feature film Cinderella, and the 2015 live action film of the same name. Although Lucifer was extremely loyal towards humans, he was monstrous to the many mice that inhabited the home. He also likes to torment Bruno (who hates him) and Cinderella. He was also an obstreperous troublemaker who enjoyed causing mischief. Lucifer is a henchman of sorts to Lady Tremaine (at least, he views himself as one) - the role of henchman becomes more pronounced in the direct-to-video sequels in which Lady Tremaine gains access to the Fairy Godmother's magic wand and transforms Lucifer into a twisted version of a coachman with an evil laugh. In the first film, he was voiced by the late June Foray, who also played Natasha Fatale, Wheezy in Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Magica De Spell, and Witch Hazel. In the sequels, he was voiced by Frank Welker. Appearances Cinderella Lucifer is the Tremaines' pet cat. He has black fur and is depicted as a sneaky, wolfishly-wicked, manipulative, and cheating mouse consumer. In a particularly manipulatively conniving scene in the beginning of the film, Lucifer tries to rid the château's pet dog Bruno outside of the kitchen by scratching him painfully and sneakily while Cinderella's back is turned. Bruno then growls loud and threateningly out of furious anger and pain, and Lucifer lets out a benign and exaggerated fake shriek of pain as if Bruno bit him. Cinderella hears Lucifer's whining fake screech and blames Bruno, bitterly scolding him to go outside and stop causing trouble. Back inside the kitchen, Lucifer wears a wide grin of wicked satisfaction but is also scolded by Cinderella on not getting along better with Bruno. He then lazily drinks from the milk bowl Cinderella left him while frowning sourly, until Jaq causes a distraction to lure him away from the other mice, in order to create a path to getting their breakfast. While returning with the mice, Gus struggles with carrying his load and easily grabs Lucifer's attention. Fortunately, and unexpectedly, Cinderella enters the room and accidentally takes Gus away on her breakfast trays for Lady Tremaine and her daughters. Lucifer manages to grab him again, but Cinderella later forces him to let Gus go. When Cinderella is later sent to her stepmother's bedroom after being accused of putting mice into the breakfast trays, Lucifer joins his mistress and takes great pleasure on hearing the punishments Lady Tremaine places on her stepdaughter. However, his pleasure turns to dismay when Lady Tremaine tells Cinderella to give him a bath, which suggests that he doesn't like baths or prefers to remain filthy. Later, while Lady Tremaine and her daughters are practicing their music lesson, Lucifer cannot stand Drizella's off-key singing of "Sing, Sweet Nightingale" and rushes out of the room to see Cinderella singing along while scrubbing the floors of the château's entrance hall. He decides to torment Cinderella by jumping all around the freshly-scrubbed floor with his dust-covered paws, ruining Cinderella's hard work. Noticing the mess Lucifer made, Cinderella intends to 'teach him a lesson' with her broomstick, but is distracted by a knock on the door, which is the Herald delivering an invitation to the Ball at the Palace. A while later, Jaq and Gus plan to grab a sash and a bead necklace from the laundry pile, since this is what the other mice needed in order to finish making Cinderella's dress for the ball. It was just their luck that Lucifer was also in the room, sleeping. Jaq and Gus try to quietly retrieve the sash without waking him up, but to no avail. Fortunately, Lucifer, now wide awake, couldn't get a good grip on the sash, and the mice manage to get away with it. Now Jaq and Gus plan to take the bead necklace. Unfortunately, Gus blows their cover by yelling excitedly about the beads. Lucifer immediately sits on them and waits for the mice to make their next move. Jaq formulates a plan and starts off for Lucifer. Lucifer readies his paws and accidentally lets Jaq sneak behind him. Jaq, now amidst the laundry pile at the other side of the room, creates a distraction in the hopes of luring Lucifer away from the beads, giving Gus time to grab them and escape. Lucifer figures this out and uses his tail to keep the beads close to him as he moves towards Jaq. Once he gets close enough, Lucifer pounces on Jaq and chases him into the heap of laundry, mainly into a light-blue nightgown. When the coast is clear, Gus made his move to get the beads. Once Gus gets them, he heads back to the mouse hole he and Jaq came in from but unfortunately slips on a bead and slams into the far side wall, briefly getting Lucifer's attention. Jaq immediately intervenes and gets him to chase him into the dress again. This time, Jaq makes an escape out of a sleeve of the dress with Lucifer close behind. Lucifer could only manage to poke his head out of the sleeve. Enraged by the trap he has been put in, Lucifer slithers across the floor aiming for Gus, now picking up the beads with Jaq. Gus barely manages to grab the last bead before Lucifer attempts to bite on him and escapes, leaving Lucifer temporarily trapped in the dress. That night, Lucifer makes another attempt to catch Gus by trapping him under a bowl, only for the Fairy Godmother to turn Gus into a horse. The newly transformed Gus then whinnies loudly at Lucifer, scaring the cat so much that he runs off. The next day, Lucifer attempts to catch Jaq and Gus, who have arrived with a key they have stolen from Lady Tremaine, while they try to free Cinderella from her locked room. He succeeds in trapping Gus, who has the key, beneath a bowl and fights back at the mice and the birds who attack him. However, Cinderella's pet dog, Bruno, a friend of the mice and enemy to Lucifer, having been summoned by the birds on Cinderella's request, intervenes and pounces on Lucifer, scaring him to the extent that he sails out of the tower's window and falls to the ground below, but survives as cats land on their feet and/or live nine lives. Cinderella II: Dreams Come True Lucifer later appeared in the two sequels. In the second movie, he only appears in the third and final segment, "An Uncommon Romance", where he falls in love with the snobby palace cat, Pom-Pom, to the point that he makes a deal with the mice never to chase them again if they help him win over Pom-Pom. The plan works, but Pom-Pom goads Lucifer into helping her catch and eat the mice. His treachery backfires and Pom-Pom dumps him. The mice, who are upset with Lucifer breaking his promise, whack him over the head with a broom knocking the cat unconscious, with Jaq telling Lucifer that "The deal is off!" Cinderella III: A Twist in Time In the third film, Lucifer is first seen begging Anastasia and Drizella for some food, but they unknowingly throw his bowl in the sink. Later, when Anastasia brings the Fairy Godmother's wand to the house, the Godmother and she get into a fight, accidentally turning Lucifer into a goose in the process. After Lady Tremaine reverses time with the Fairy Godmother's wand, Lucifer resumes his role as adversary to both Cinderella and the mice. When the Jaq and Gus are stalking the key to saving the wand, they unknowingly put Lucifer's tail in the fireplace, putting the cat into a screaming fit. When it comes to Cinderella being chased by the palace guards, the mice use the wand on Lucifer, turning him into a jack in the box, but he still continues to chase them. Then they shrink the cat, but he chases the mice in a mouse hole, and when they run out, Jaq and Gus turn Lucifer back into his normal size and run for their lives, leaving him stuck in the hole. Later, in his most notable scene, Lucifer is transformed into a human coachman by Lady Tremaine's magic. He is ordered to send Cinderella, Jaq and Gus as far away from the palace as possible, preferably to their deaths. The heroes retaliate, however, and battle Lucifer during the high-speed carriage ride. Eventually, Cinderella is able to knock Lucifer off the carriage, who falls into a lake deep within the woods. By the time he swims to safety, the spell has worn off, reverting him back to a cat. Lucifer is not seen or mentioned for the remainder of the film, leaving his fate unknown. House of Mouse he is one of the guest in House of Mouse then later he rules to House of Mouse Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Lucifer appears during Ventus' portion of the Castle of Dreams level who causes problems for Ventus and the mice. He also serves as the boss for that level. Cameos Lucifer made a cameo in Ben and Me. In Flubber, Weebo wakes up in a open mouth for a picture of Lucifer. Lucifer made a cameo in Emoji. Disneyland Parks Lucifer is in Disney Parks. Cinderella (2015 Remake) Lucifer is in the remake film. Like in the original film and its sequels, he is the cat of Lady Tremaine. Gallery Lucifer/Gallery Trivia * The true name of the Devil of Biblical tradition was originally Lucifer, which is what Lucifer's name is based on. * In Kingdom Hearts, when he is hit by a ball of string, he speaks, saying "Ow!". * In the sequels they made him have the same hiss as a real cat instead of that scary growl hiss like the one he let out at Gus when he had the corn from the chicken in the breakfast scene. Category:Characters Category:Cinderella characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Pets Category:Greedy characters Category:Cats Category:Henchmen Category:Villains Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Silent characters Category:Disney characters